shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Rocco II
The fastest ship in the Universe, the Rocco II (formerly the Red Jewel) is the vessel of the Magnificent 7, serving as both their base of operations and primary mode of transportation. It was once a simple high speed cargo ship created in the Truan Imperium and owned by a shipping company. There was nothing extraordinary about the ship, other than it was designed to be very fast in order to outrun pirates. Over time, the ship became obsolete and was sold off to a private owner, who bought it with the idea of turning it into a smuggling vessel. He upgraded the engines and many of the ship’s internal systems, and the ship began a long history of changing hands between smugglers and traders. Each of its many owners would put it through a series of upgrades and retrofits, with particular attention being given to the speed of the ship. It would eventually come into the hands of a drifter named Jaxx Barro, who had killed her employer, the Truan Barron Ruffio, over a matter involving slave trafficking and run off with the ship. After she broke from Ruffio, Barro began to add to the prior owners' modifications. Her personal enhancements included upgrading the armor plating, weapons, engines, sensors, and sensor jammers. Many of the ship’s most important modifications were cannibalized from a downed SENTINEL Capitol Ship, including its power core which gave the tiny ship a power output of a ship many times its size. The Warp Drive she took from the ship made Red Jewel the fastest ship in private ownership, being able to travel to almost any point in the known Universe in a matter of days. She was eventually murdered by her first mate, the Selikan Wylie who gathered the fearsome Grinning Pirates. Wylie himself was killed by a passing John Nash, who took the ship and renamed it the Rocco II and gave the ship’s AI the name Rocco (it had previously been referred to as just “Ship”). Ship Features Due in no small part to it's long and dangerous history, the Rocco II is one of the fastest ships in the entire Galaxy and is remarkably well armed for its size and class. The Rocco II's Warp Core is a SENTINEL Mark XXVII Warp Drive that was pirated from a downed SENTINEL Flagship. This Core powers all ship's systems, significantly boosting its speed and force fields. Initially John rarely used more than 40% of the Warp Core's output for fear of shaking the ship apart, but Hefe managed to adjust the balance between the Drive and the Shields so that it could use close to 99% Power without overly damaging the ship's structural integrity. However, he advised against ever taking the Drive past 80% unless it was absolutely necessary. 'Rocco (Ship's AI)' The Rocco II’s artificial intelligence system, Rocco (originally called just “Ship”) is just as much a personality on board the Rocco II as any member of its crew. Primarily communicating through speakerphones, an interface on the bridge, and a seemingly limitless number of miniature maintenance robots, Rocco is a constant companion of the crew, and assists them in all areas of the ship’s upkeep – even including the kitchen-duty. Sporting a wryly sarcastic and canterkerous personality, Rocco is almost always engaged in reminding the crew of their personal duties and responsibilities, much as a father-figure or a butler might. While his demeanor is callous and rude, Rocco does seem to display a great deal of affection for his current crew, relating that their generally better than the pirates who owned him before. He’s also very confident in his own greatness, and regularly states that he’s the best ship in the galaxy. This often irritates John, who would rather sleep late and shirk chores, and Rocco, as a result, is frequently compelled to confront John about his laziness and inadequacy. Rocco also regularly voices concern over his "future prospects" due to the brash nature of John's captaining. Schematic The Rocco II possesses three decks: 'Deck 1' Bridge: The Rocco II is controlled from the Bridge. The Captain's seat is in the front center, with 4 crew stations in a horseshoe shape behind it. The door to the hall to the rest of the deck is at the rear. A hatch to the right of the door leads down to the Galley on Deck 2. Captain's Quarters: Leaving the Bridge, there is a long hall leading to the rear hold and the stairs leading down to the lower decks. To the left halfway down the hall is the door to the Captain's Quarters. The Captain's Quarters are a good deal larger than the Crew Quarters on the lower deck, and has it's own washroom complete with shower. The bed is larger and is found in the middle of the room, and has a foot locker at it's base. There is a desk, book shelves, and a large screen on the far wall that doubles as a port hole. Sick Bay: 'Across the Hall from the Captain's Quarters is the Sick Bay. The Sick Bay contains the ship's medical facilities. In addition to containing the medicine and surgical supplies, it also has three Healing Chambers in which people can be placed and surrounded by healing fluid which can rapidly speed up their recovery. 'Deck 2 Crew Quarters: 'The other crew members lodgings are on the second deck, and of the 10 rooms available, only 5 are regularly inhabited (Cain and Cara share a cabin). Compared to the Captain's Quarters, the Crew Quarters are rather spartan. They are narrow, with a closet immediately to the right after entering the room. Just past the closet space is a recessed bunk, which is nominally big enough for two people. Across from the bunk is a desk, often with a pad connected to the ship's systems. On the far wall is a screen which can double as a porthole when not being used. '''Bath: '''The Bath is towards the back of the deck near the stairs. It contains the washing facilities, including a sink, mirror, and a sizable bathtub. Galley: ' '''The G alley is a small room next to the Mess, cordoned off by a wall with a door and window opening to the Mess. The Galley contains refrigeration, stoves, burners, a microwave, and a synthesizer. It is barely big enough for 3 people to stand in at once. The Galley also possesses a synthesizer which John programmed with his favorite alcoholic beverages. SInce taking on additional crew, the others have programmed their own drink preferrances into it. '''Mess: '''The Mess is adjacent to the Galley and is found directly below the Bridge. It is accessed through either a door from the hallway in the center of the deck, and a ladder coming down from a hatch in the ceiling which links the Mess and the Bridge. It has a long table with 10 seats (4 on each side with 1 at each end). '''Rec Room: The Rec Room is at the far forward end of the deck, and is where the crew goes to unwind. It has two long couches with a lounger that John apparently brought from Earth. It possesses a computer station linked to the ship's systems and a bubble hockey table. On the forward wall is a large screen, and in a table in between the couches is a table with a holo projector in the middle. On the starboard wall is a synthesizer disguised as a soda machine which John programmed to dispense his favorite soft drinks from Earth. 'Deck 3' Hold: The Hold is where all the extraneous cargo that the Magnificent 7 pick up is kept. It is far larger than any other room in the ship, with many secret compartments from the ship's days as a smuggling vessel. Engine Room: The Engine Room is located at the aft section of the deck. The door is usually locked, but all in the crew know the passcode to enter it. The room is heavily shielded, with a central furnace with pipes leading out to either engine and the two Warp Cells. Beneath the rather archair looking furnace facade, is a state of the art SENTINEL Drive that was stolen from a downed SENTINEL Flagship. This Warp Drive powers all ships systems, and gives the Rocco II the power of a ship many times its size. On Hefe's advice, John rarely takes the Drive beyond 40% Capacity, as using all the Drives power could potentially rip the ship apart.